Heal the Shattered Pieces of my Heart
by redeclipse516
Summary: Emily is new to town and is seen as a player. No one knows the truth about her terrible past. Will Alison be the one to heal the fractured pieces of her heart or will she cause more pain to what is already broken?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I know I have to update my other story and I have a chapter basically finished I just have to review it, but I've honestly had this idea for a story for the longest and needed to get it out. There are a few trigger warnings that will be addressed when the time come, but for now I hope you enjoy it and yeah please review so I know what you guys are thinking.**

 **Emily**

 _Dear Gracie,_

 _Do you remember that time when you were a kid and nothing else in the world seemed to matter. The world was painted in a kaleidoscope of colors rather than the sickly gray that now fills it. I remember having dreams and wishing upon stars that they may come true. Though that seems like an eternity ago. And maybe it was. I've learned the hard way that dreams are just notions people come with because they know they'll never actual attain what they want. I've given up on the idea of true happiness and instead settled for any bliss life presents me. I know this isn't what you wanted for me or what you expected me to be and for that I'm sorry. It's just so hard to be here. To live in a world that hurt and treated you so badly I…_

Knock…Knock…Knock

"Emily you in there." A deep voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah lolo(grandpa) I was just on my way down just give me a second." I respond from my spot on my bed.

"Ok just hurry Jacob is asking for you." He said. I waited to hear the retreating footsteps before I let out a sigh. I look down at the journal in my hands before picking up my pen.

 _Well I guess I have to go now. Talk to you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Emmy_

I quickly get up and crawl under my bed where I lift two of the floor boards and place the journal back with the others. I crawl back out and stand in front of the mirror and dust myself off. I can't help but to stare at my reflection. My hair is an nice blend of milk chocolate to blonde highlights that only further brings attention to my tan skin. My eyes are dark brown with golden flecks. The white v-neck I'm wearing is tight on my body displaying every curve and muscle. I finish it off with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black combat boots.

The silver tags on my neck catch my attention before I push them under my shirt. I know what people think of me. The "bad" Apple. The player. The heart breaker. I was 10 when I realized I was gay. By now at the age of 17 I've attracted my fair share of the female population though I make it known that I'm not interested in a relationship. That doesn't mean I go around and sleep with every girl I see. Quite the opposite actually. A few kisses here and there though the female population at my school would say I've done a lot more with a wider scale of people. I've accepted people will see what they want rather what is actually there.

I walk toward the closet and pull out my black leather jacket. With one more glance I walk downstairs to dining room.

"There you are I thought I would have to send Maria to go get you." My grandfather said form his spot t the table.

"Where's Jacob." I asked looking around to see if he was hiding.

"Maria took him to go get cleaned up. Which is good because I wanted to talk to you about something." He said pointing to the seat next to him. I sat down shifting my chair to look at him better. My grandfather was the very image of success. His hair perfectly trimmed. His black Armani suit with a perfect white smile to bring it together. He was a handsome man especially for his age and often had women after him. If not for his looks then for his money.

"So we've discussed this before so you know I'm grooming you to take over the business when I am no longer able to." Why was he telling me this again. We've discussed this thousands of times. A zone out he continues his speech about how I am to take over the family business. It's been passed down through our family for generations and now it's my turn to start to learn the ins and outs of the business blah blah blah blah….

"A opportunity has come up and we'll be moving." Wait what.

"What do you mean we're leaving." I look at him as if he's crazy.

"Well as I was saying I opened a new branch in Pennsylvania and need to be there to insure everything goes ok."

"But we just got here. Jacob already started making friends. We just can't…"

"Emily this is not up for discussion. This was just me telling what is going to happen. Now since I'm starting this new branch fresh I thought it would be a good idea if you were to manage and look over this branch as trail run and a chance for you to get some experience." He said taking a sip of the bourbon he had next to him.

"You think I'm ready for something like that? And even if I did whose going to take me seriously. I'm 17 years old no one is going to respect or even listen to what I have to say." I look at him as if he's crazy he must be if he think this is actually going to happen.

"Emily you have to make them respect you. You're a fields. No matter your age you must make these people understand that you are in charge and deserve to be treated as such." He was looking me straight in the eyes now. I nod my head before breaking eye contact.

"Ok.. When do we leave?" I say looking down the hall at the approaching voices.

"The day after tomorrow so pack your bags after dinner." Before I could respond a bundle of energy jumped on me.

"Emmmyyyyy." The hyper active three year old said as I grasped him mid jump and started tickling him.

I look up to see Maria enter the room with a smile on her face. "How was he?" I ask looking down a the perfect bundle in my arms as he tried snuggle even further into my embrace.

"Oh, he was the perfect little gentlemen Ms. Fields. Did everything I asked and said please and thank you." She said smiling down at a proud looking Jacob.

"He better." I said tickling him again before looking up at Maria, "and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Emily." She just smiled at me before walking away saying something about checking on dinner. I turn back towards my grandfather.

"So what about this house?" I ask while Jacob takes my hand and started to play with it.

"Well I plan on keeping it. It's not like we can't afford it." He said with a chuckle.

Dinner was basically conversation between me and Jacob as I he talks me about his day. The love I feel for this kid could never truly be expressed. He is the only reason why I'm still breathing. My little saving grace. He flicked his midnight black hair behind his ear. Perfectly showcasing his sparkling blue eyes with golden flecks.

He has his mothers eyes.

I take a deep breath before listening to his story about him chasing a bird around the park. Soon dinner was over and Jacob was in his pajamas asking me to tell him a story. As I finished the last page of "James and the Giant Peach" I saw Jacob staring up at me with an odd look.

"Hey what's wrong?" I said pushing a few strands from his face. He kept looking at me. _She had that same look._

"Emmy Ms. Mary say we leaving soon." He said trying to somehow get closer to me.

"Yeah it seems we are but you know no matter where we go I'll always be there for you." I say looking down at him making sure he understood what I was saying.

He just smiled before saying "I know Emmy you always are." I felt tears prickle my eyes before I cleared my throat and kiss forehead and left the room. I head back to my room and allow sleep to overcome me while I can.

 _Two days later_

It was finally the day we were moving. Apparently we were going to a town called Rosewood. I hop into my black 1967 Chevy Impala. Our stuff is already packed and the moving vans are supposed to be there by time we get there. I look in the rear view mirror at Jacob playing with his hot wheels before pulling off and following my grandfather to our new home.

It took us half a day to get there. I slowed down to look at the _Welcome to Rosewood_ sign before continuing to follow lolo. From what I could see it was a small town. With a lot of forested area. My grandfather soon turned onto a dirt road and drove for about twenty minutes before I was presented with a beautiful mansion. It seemed to be the only house in the area with miles and miles of forest surrounding it.

I got out the car and went to the back to collect Jacob and was about to explore before my uncle stopped me. "The movers haven't finished putting everything together but said they should be done in about a hour or two. I asked about food places around here and the driver mentioned a Apple Rose Grille about a quarter mile away from here so I was thinking we head there for some food while we wait." I nodded my head before returning to my car and once again following my grandfather.

We pulled up to the restaurant which seemed to be pretty crowded. Once I got out and got Jacob situated on my arm I took a breathe before following my uncle inside. It was beautiful restaurant. It seemed to be a perfect blend between sophisticated and casual. Overall pretty nice.

"Hi may I help you?" Asked a pretty girl whose name tag read Heather.

"Yes, hello can we have a table for three with one booster seat." My grandfather said.

"Yes of course follow me." She led us to a nice corner table. We were seated right next to a group of girls who seemed to be around my age. Two pretty brunettes and two blondes. Though it was the blonde on the end that caught my attention. She wasn't just pretty. She was beautiful. Based on her style I could tell she was highly into fashion. _Probably just another queen bee._ I realized the waitress was looking at me.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I said looking apologetic.

"Oh it's fine." She said giving me a flirty smile. " I just asked what you wanted for a drink and entrée."

"Umm I'll have water for now and a burger and fries." Looking down at Jacob I continued "he'll have apple juice with chicken fingers and fries. Thanks." I smiled up at her before turning my attention back to the blonde to see she was staring right back at me. I quickly look away before starting a conversation with Jacob about a episode of Sesame Street he saw the other day.

 **Alison**

"Who is that?" Looking at the beautiful girl sitting the table next to her.

"I don't know but she's hot." Said Hanna chewing on a French fry. I just look over giving her giving her a unimpressed look.

"What I'm just saying if I swung that way I'd totally fu.."

"HANNA!" Spencer yelled before she could get another word out. I just shook my head smiling. I loved my friends even if Hanna was sometimes inappropriate.

"I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back." I excuse myself. I head my head down as I exited the restroom and found myself bumping into something hard as well as something cold flowing down my shirt.

"Ahh." I yelled as the cold liquid made its way into my bra. I looked up to see brown eyes staring at me in shock.

 **Emily**

 _Shit….._

 **Hello again so I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Its going to be really crazy so if you have any questions or if you just want to chat you can PM and ill get back to you as soon as possible. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, you're probably wondering what this is because I never update two days in a row but I've received better feedback than I was expecting so I'm in a good mood and thought I should post chapter two. For those who may follow my other story the Stars That Guide Us a chapter should be posted on Saturday. Now I would like to thank all of those who followed/favorited the story as well as Guest, Jane and Emison123 for their reviews they honestly made me get on my laptop and start writing.**

 **Emily**

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and you were suddenly in front of me. I can buy you another shirt if you need…" I was cut off by the beautiful sound of laughing. I finally look up to see she was giving me an amused look.

"It's ok I wasn't looking where I was going either." She said as wrenched the remainder of my drink out of her shirt. We stood there just staring at each other before I decided not to let this get anymore awkward.

"Umm I should probably get back to my table." She just nodded her before turning towards the restroom. I watched her until she disappeared behind the door before heading back to our table.

"What happened?" My grandfather asked as I sat back down. He had this glint in his eye that I couldn't place.

"I accidently spilt my drink on her but she was pretty forgiving." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah not to mention the fact that she's extremely beautiful." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Lolo." I said in wining voice. Completely agreeing with him though he didn't have to know that.

"Ok ok. Let's discuss what's going to happen from this point." I nod my head to let him know I'm listening. "I called the local high school and set up everything so you could start school on Monday." He said taking a sip of water.

"Lolo do I have to. I have enough credits to graduate and I've been taking college courses since I've entered high school." He just gave me a look that said it wasn't up for discussion.

My attention was suddenly drawn to the bathroom door where I saw the beautiful blonde come out. As if she felt my stare her eyes found mine and she gave me a small smile before returning back to her table with her friends. I couldn't fight off the small smile that made its way onto my face.

"Emmy why you smiling." Jacob said looking up at me with a smile of his own.

"Yes Emily why are you smiling." My grandfather said giving me his best smirk. I just shook my head before picking Jacob up so he was now on my lap.

"I'm smiling because I've got the greatest person eating with me." I said squeezing him to me.

"Lolo?" He said with a little smirk of his own. This kid is too smart for his own good.

"No you little jokester. You." I said knowing he just wanted me to say it. The waitress came up to the table before the conversation could go any further.

"Can I get you anything else?" She said looking at me rather than my grandfather. I looked over to see he had an amused expression.

"Nope. We'll just take the check." She gave a large smile before handing us the check with a small piece of paper in it.

"She gave you her number." He said passing me the small piece of paper before putting the appropriate amount of money and standing. I just shook my head at the number before putting it in my pocket and grabbing Jacob.

Once we were outside the restaurant I looked back through the window at the table that inhabited the beautiful blonde only to see she was already watching. She blushed before looking down at the table. I couldn't help but smile at her actions before walking to my car.

Once Jacob was settled in the back I drove back to the place we would call home for the foreseeable future. Finally able to go inside opened the door my grandfather was talking to one of the movers but my eyes were drawn away by the magnificent house. It was truly the best money could buy. From its marble floor to the stylish furniture to the chandelier hanging above me. I looked over to see a swirly staircase that led to the other floors. This house was made up of two wings. The west wing, where my grandfather would be staying and the east wing where Jacob and I would be living.

"Emmy I'm sleepy." Jacob said rubbing his eyes.

"Ok bud let's get you to bed." I walk to the door on the far right remembering my grandfather mentioning it earlier. I opened the door to see all of Jacob's stuff unpacked as well as the pictures I've drawn for him over the years covering the walls. I walk him towards the bed and lay him down before going to his dresser to pull out his Avatar the Last Air Bender pajamas. I looked back at the bed to see him fast asleep. I smile before undergoing to the hard task of changing him without waking him. I kiss his head before leaving his room to head back to my car to get some select items I didn't trust the movers with.

I grab the black duffle bag out of the trunk and head up to my room. Opening the door I see my room is pretty much the same as it was at our last home. A king size bed in the middle with various posters hanging on the wall. A keyboard and guitar in the corner.

I place the duffle bag on my bed and take the journals, sketchbooks and photo albums out and place them next to the duffle bag. I can't help but stare at the books that basically held my whole life within them. The bad, the terrible and the not so bad. I pick up the newest journal and open it. Taking out the pen that was inside I start to write.

 _Dear Gracie,_

 _I just feel so tired. Lolo has planned out my life without even asking me if it's what I want. I should probably be used to it by now. Others deciding my fate. It's been happening since I was four years old. I just wish you were here. Jacob misses you though he never got the chance to know you. I show him photos sometimes, but it hurts. To have him look at your pictures knowing he'll never get the chance to talk to you. Here your voice. Find comfort in your embrace. You know it scares me sometimes how alike you two are. Not just in looks but he behaves just like you too. He's extremely smart for his age like you were. And he gives me that look. The same one you gave me. Like you're not looking at me but through me. Like I can't hide anything from you. And that scares the shit out of me because I don't want him to see what's actually going on my head. The pain, the unhappiness, the hopelessness. I'm trying so hard to be strong for you and for him. You both deserve better but I promise to protect him until I take my last breath…_

 _Love,_

 _Emmy_

I stare down at my writing and the splotches of tear drops all over the paper before closing the journal. I pile up all the journals, sketchbooks and albums and place all except one in the back of my closet until I find a more secretive.

Tonight felt like one of those nights. Nights where I'm too restless to sleep. I decided to sort out my room and bathroom to my liking, which didn't take much effort. After everything that could be done was done I went to sit down on my bed with my back leaning on the headboard. As I thought about my day I couldn't keep the face of the beautiful blonde out of my head. There was just something about her. It was something in her eyes that looked familiar. It's the same look I have when I look into the mirror not as intense though just as painful to see.

I lean over to get the sketchbook I left out. Picking up a pencil I lose myself in various lines and shading. I finally finish to see the beautiful blonde staring up at me. I really need to learn her name. Turning my head I look at the clock to see it was now 8:00 AM. With a sigh I get up and put my sketchbook in the first draw of my dresser before heading to the bathroom.

I walk straight to the medicine cabinet and open it. Staring back at me are three pill bottles. I repeat my daily mantra _Zoloft, Celexa, and Wellbutrin._ After taking my dosage I turn on my shower turning the heat to the highest level. Discarding all my clothes I hop in letting the water cascade over my body. Picking up the loofah and body wash I start to slowly rid my body of any dirt only stopping to look at the tattoo on the left side of my ribcage.

 _Pro illis Ego perdidi . Nam ego dilexi . Me paenitet ._ *****

After a while I get out of the shower and get dressed before heading downstairs. I see my grandfather sitting at the table drinking coffee. I pour myself a cup before sitting next to him.

"Where's Jacob?" I ask while taking a sip of my own coffee.

"Maria arrived this morning and decided to take him to the park." Nodding my head at his answer I finish my coffee and grab a banana before making my way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lolo asked giving me a confused look.

"I thought I would explore the town a little." I replied taking my leather jacket off the hook and slipping it on.

"Ok just be back before seven I'm having a very important guest over." I nod my head before walking outside into the garage. Seeing my new black Raider 150 I hop on before taking off down the dirt road.

Driving through Rosewood I see my initial assessment was right. It was a pretty small town and based off the looks I was receiving a tightknit group as well. Seeing a park in front not too far from where I was I decided to go check up on Jacob.

Parking the Raider in a spot under tree so it wouldn't get too hot from the sun I hop off. Looking down I start to text Maria as I walk through park before crashing into someone.

"Fuck. I'm sorry I've been such a klutz these past days I.." Stopping mid speech realizing it was the beautiful blonde form the night before. Hurrying to help her up only see she's once again laughing at our situation.

"You know a girl might start to think you plan these little collisions." She said with a playful glint.

I rub the back of my neck. A nervous habit I picked up before replying "Well, could you blame me. It's not every day I run into a beautiful girl." Allowing a smirk to takeover my face when I see her blush. We stare at each other for a while before I hear a loud cough come from my right. Looking over I realize we weren't alone recognizing the girls from last night. The brunets looked confused while the blonde looked like she was having the best day of her life before she approached me.

"Hi, I'm Hanna. That's Aria and Spencer." She said pointing first to the smaller eccentrically dressed brunette than to the taller brunette who seemed to go for a more practical clothing.

"And I guess you already know Alison." She said looking over at the beautiful blonde standing in front of me.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I said giving her a small smile. Before looking back at Hanna and finding her raising one of her eyebrows at me.

"Oh… um I'm Emily." I said smiling at all the girls before allowing my eyes to return to Alison.

"You're new to town right?" The one I believed whose name was Aria asked.

"Yeah we just moved to town." I confirmed.

"Cool. Are you going to be starting Rosewood High?" Asked Hanna

"Yeah. On Monday actually." I responded looking over at Hanna. Feeling someone staring I look up to see I think her name was Spencer staring holes into me. Instead of cowering I smirk in her direction holding my ground.

"Spencer you mind fixing your face." Hanna said glaring at the tall brunette. "Sorry she doesn't like new people." I look over at Alison to see with her looking down. Assuming I stepped on a very personal matter I decided to take my leave.

"It's no problem I've dealt with worse. I should probably get going anyway. It was nice meeting you all." I said before looking over at Alison and continuing "hopefully we'll bump into each other again." Giving her one last smile before calling Maria to ask where she was.

 **Alison**

"What's your problem Spencer?" Hanna asked as soon as Emily was out of our sight.

"You know exactly why I don't trust new people anymore Hanna." Spencer replied looking straight at me with a pitying look.

"Come on guys let's go." I said knowing where this was heading. Not a conversation I wanted to have in the middle of the park. Looking back at the trail Emily walked before walking in the opposite direction.

 **Hello, so you got some answers…. I think… though not many. And probably even more questions. I know I do. What happened in Alison's past that got Spencer on protective mode? Why is Emily on taking medication? Who's Gracie? Why don't we have any answers? (She cries until she realizes she is the one writing the story.) Hehehe well I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Leave a Review or PM me and lift my sprits by a thousand. Thanks for reading.**

 ***** **Pro illis Ego perdidi. Nam ego dilexi . Me paenitet** **.** **For those I've lost. For those I've loved. I'm sorry** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily**

After a couple of hours of playing in the park with Jacob. We finally decided it was time to go. I let Maria take him in her car and followed them back to the house on the Raider. Once we were there we opened the door only to find my grandfather walking towards us with an angry expression. He was dressed in a grey Armani suit with his favorite pair of black Giorgio Armani shoes. On his wrist he wore a diamond Air-King stainless steel Rolex that glittered in the light.

"Where have you been. I've been calling your phone for the last two hours". He asked.

"What are you talking about lolo? We were at the park remember? And I cut my phone off so I could give Jacob my full attention. Maria 's phone died while we were there". I said looking at him oddly seeing as he was the one who told me about Jacob and Maria being at the park in the first place.

"Did you forget I have important guest coming over in about thirty minutes". I looked at the clock before turning back to my grandfather with a sheepish look on my face.

"Oh sh…" A slap to the back of my head prevented me from finishing my sentence. I look over to see Maria standing there with a stern expression before nodding to Jacob who was laughing like he'd seen the most hilarious thing in the world.

"What? I was going to say shoot". She just shook her head at me not believing me for a second before taking Jacob upstairs to wash up. I returned my gaze to my grandfather whose expression was no longer filled with anger but with disappointment. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could he turned around and walked away.

Closing my eyes I draw in a deep breath before looking back at the clock. Seeing that I only have twenty-five minutes left I rush upstairs, jump into the shower for a quick wash before jumping out and putting on a black Louis Vuitton suit. Seeing as my hair is still wet I tie it up in a messy bun with a few strands hanging out framing my face. I quickly run downstairs happy to see I have five minutes to spare. Walking around I look for my grandfather finally finding him in the dining room checking over everything. He looks up at me for a second before returning to checking over each setting.

"Lolo…I'm sorry". I said looking down at my shoes. He sighed before walking closer to me. Lifting my chin so that my eyes looked straight into his he replied " I know all these things are hard for you Emily. There are a lot of changes happening, but I need you to be responsible and someone I can depend on. Your actions don't only reflect on you anymore, but on me, Jacob and our business. This time you made it, but what about next time and the time after that…"

As he continues to drone on about my new responsibilities I can't help but think about how I never signed on for these tasks... They always seem to just find me and latch on. I can't remember the last time I was free. Free to be me and not worry about anyone else. Free to make mistakes without the the consequences haunting me. The cold metal of the necklace pressing against my chest reminds me that there was such a time, I just can't remember it. Hearing my name I look up to see my grandfather looking at me for a response.

"Ugh… Yeah lolo I'll do better". He just nods his head apparently pleased with my response.

"Ok. We're going to be meeting with an old friend of mine. He has a lot of influence in this city and the surrounding area so he will be very useful to the Pennsylvania branch you'll be managing". I nod my head soaking in all the information.

"He will be bringing his family along. I think he has a daughter your age so you should feel a bit more comfortable. Tonight is all you Emily. We may be old friends but it is you who he'll be judging. So make a good impression". As he finishes Maria walks up to us with a freshly washed and clothed Jacob in her arms. He is wearing black dress pants and shoes with a checkered vest over a white shirt. He has a tiny tie tucked into the vest. His raven hair is combed back showcasing his brilliant blue eyes with tiny golden flecks.

"Emmy". He says as his arms reach out for me. I take him from Maria giving him a kiss on the head as I settle him on my side. He just looks at me with a big smile. _Her smile…_ Before laying his head on my shoulder.

"You look nice Emmy". He whispers as if he's telling me the worlds biggest secret. I pull him tighter to me. Before I could respond the doorbell rings signaling the arrival of our guests. I put Jacob down and straighten his clothes before rising and doing the same to my own. I hold my hand out which he immediately takes and we walk over to meet our guests. When we reach the door I see my grandfather hugging another man. After he releases him he kisses the woman standing next to him on the cheek before shaking hands with young man next to her. Seeing me approach he motions for me to come closer.

"Michael, this is my granddaughter Emily Fields. Emily this is Michael Hill, his wife Heather and his son Adam" He says pointing to each person. " I thought your daughter would be joining us Michael?" He began guiding us us towards the parlor.

"She already had plans with her friends that she of course couldn't break". We make ourselves comfortable on the sofa and chairs in the parlor. We chitchat for a bit before Heather turns her gaze to the person sitting next to me".

"Now who is this dashing young man". Jacob shimmies off of the sofa. Once he reached the ground he fixes his clothes he walks over to Heather, takes her hand and kisses it just like he's seen lolo do a thousand times.

"I'm Jacob". He said giving her his best smile.

"This one is going to be a heart breaker when he gets older. I know you were." She said looking over at my grandfather. "And can see you hold all the _Fields_ charm." She said looking over at me. I give her my most charming smile in response making her laugh. Jacob makes his way back over to me. I lift him up sitting back in his spot next to me. Michael looks over to me. _So it begins..._

* * *

After Michael and his family left I went to check up on Jacob who fell asleep halfway through dinner and had to be put to bed. After, I went to my room and got changed for bed. Once that was finished I walked to the night stand by my bed took out my journal and began writing.

 _Dear Gracie,_

 _Dinner seemed to be a success. Lolo had some local big shot over named Michael. I'm taking over a branch of the business and he wanted me to start making connections. Michael seemed extremely impressed about my knowledge and capabilities. I might not like the idea of taking over this company but I am far from a novice at handling business decisions. I'm actually quite good at it. Everything seemed to be going well until they made a suggestion about me and his son hanging out alone. Seeing where that was going I suggested it to be a good idea and maybe a double date with both of our girlfriends. I looked at lolo he just had a small smile on his face. But that was the end of that. Jacob was such a gentlemen tonight. You would've been proud…_

 _I miss you…_

 _I'm trying here Grace... I really am. I'm trying to hold on, but sometimes I just look over at Jacob… And I see your smile, your eyes and hear your laugh and for a second it's like you're here again. Like your with me. But reality sets in and I realize your gone. And it's like I lost you all over again. Do you see me where you are? Can you see Jacob? Are they with you?_

My hand starts to shake and I realize that I'm crying. Writing a quick goodbye. I cut the light off and fade into the darkness.

* * *

 **Alison**

We were all at Spencer's barn preparing for another sleepover. Spencer had just finished setting up the T.V. and was searching for a movie. Aria was putting down pillows all over the floor, while Hanna set up the snacks. A year ago I would've made a deprecating joke at Aria for her _interesting_ choice in pajama wear, while topping it off with a fat joke at Hanna.

 _But that was before..._

"Alison, are you ok". I look over to see Spencer staring at me with a worried expression. I just give her my best smile letting her know I'm fine. She looks at me for another second before returning to find a movie. Hanna and Aria both finished with what they were doing and sit next to me.

"Why don't we just watch Mean Girls again?" Hanna asks as she snuggles with a pillow.

"I don't know Han maybe because we've seen it 62 times". She responded shooting Hanna an unimpressed. "Now there's this really interesting documentary about the lives of Aztecs and I thin…" She was cut off by a large pillow hitting her in the face.

"HANNA!"

"That's my name try not to overuse it". Hanna says before turning to look at me with large smile. I know that smile. It's the _I'm going to be ask a series of questions smile_... I hate that smile.

"Soooooo…" Raising my eyebrow I gesture for her to continue.

"That Emily girl seems nice". Hanna says examining her nails.

"Yeah. She does". I say with a small smile. I feel, rather than see, all eyes gravitate towards me.

Spencer, seemingly forgetting her search for a movie, sits in front of me. "You can't know that. We barely know her". Looking at her I was surprised by the amount of passion I see in her eyes though I could see the lingering guilt hidden away in the background.

"Exactly. We don't know her. So you can't just say she's a bad person". Hanna said sending Spencer a tiny glare before looking back at me. "We'll find out soon enough".

"What do you mean by that?" Aria asks from the other side of me.

"Well she's obviously around our age so we'll see her at school". I was suddeny wishing for the weekend to end.

* * *

On Monday morning I arrive at school and immediately go to meet up with Hanna at her locker. I can't help but to look for a certain familiar face. Not seeing anyone of interest I continue to Hanna's locker to see Spencer and Aria already there.

"Hey Ali". Aria says noticing me first. Hanna immediately drops, what looks like a muffin, and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Haveyoseenher". She says as bits of muffin fly out of her mouth.

"First of all that's gross". Spencer says handing her a tissue from her bag. "And secondly why do we care so much about this girl again".

"Because Ali thinks she's cute". Hanna says with a large smile, while Aria snickers in the background. Spencer just rolls her eyes landing them on something over my shoulder.

"Well, there she is". I quickly turn around and see Emily entering through the doors. The whole hallway goes quiet as both guys and girls check out the new student. She wore a black leather jacket on top of a tight grey shirt. Finishing the outfit off with a pair of skinny jeans and grey sneakers. She ignores the students looking at her and glances down at a white paper. Looking around at the classrooms she gazes to my side of the hallway when our eyes finally connect. She sends me a small smile before heading towards me.

"Here she comes. Here she comes. Here she comes". Hanna repeatedly whispers. I quickly shush her as Emily stops right on front of me. She looks even more gorgeous up close. Everyone in the hall turns in our direction waiting to see what happens.

"Hey Alison". Hearing her say my name immediately puts a large smile on my face.

"Hi Emily". I say back. We continue to look at one another before I shake my head remembering those around us. "You remember Hanna, Aria and Spencer". She nods her head before saying a quick hello to each. A silence envelops us a we all stare at one another unsure of what to say.

"So what's your first class?" Hanna asks breaking the silence.

Emily looks down at the paper in her hand before replying "AP Literature with Mrs. Snow room 118".

"Oh you have class with Spence here". The bell rings and we all prepare to go to class. I quickly grab Spencer before she could get to far.

"Be nice". I whisper pleadingly.

"Who? Me? I'm always nice". She says giving me a that _Hastings_ smirk before turning around and walking class. Emily gives me a quick wave before rushing after her.

"She's going to kill her". I say looking at Aria and Hanna. They just give me sympathetic looks before we head to class.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story, but I have found some time on my hands and was able to write this chapter. I won't even go on about my difficulties because it's honestly just too much to explain. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I would like to thank everyone who followed/favorited and left reviews. It really means a lot for me see those so thank you. This was a short chapter; the next one should be quite a bit longer. I do have a question. Would you all like to see a chapter or maybe a one-shot from Jacobs point of view or the point of view of someone else? Let me know and I'll try to incorporate it. Don't forget to leave a quick review and thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of it's characters if i did Emily and Alison would be married by now XD. I also don't own the song "Hey Jude" that honor goes to the Beatles. Enjoy. And leave a review.**

* * *

 **Emily**

I walked, well jogged, behind Spencer as she led the way to our English class. Once we were there she sat down and I took the seat next to her. Looking over I couldn't help but notice the intense look of annoyance on her face. I have no idea what I could've possibly done to upset her. Hanna and Aria seem to like me well enough and Alison is amazing. I don't know what it is that draws me to her, but she's just…

Before I could finish my train of thought the classroom door shuts loudly as a man, seemingly in his early 20's, approaches and then begins to write on the board before turning towards the class.

"So today we will be finishing up _Lord of the Flies_ by William Golding and moving on to _Night_ by Elie Wiesel". He said looking around the class before his eyes landed on me. "And you are?" The whole class turns in my direction. I am used to people staring at me for one reason or another so I calmly responded.

"I'm Emily Fields. I'm new to town". He nods before moving in front of his desk and leaning against it.

"Well Emily, I'll give you a short insight as to what is expected of you in this course". I nod my head and he continues. "As this is an AP course so we move a lot faster than any regular English class. I assign you a book every two weeks. At the end of those two weeks I expect a six paged report analyzing the book using questions I give you or themes you come up with yourself. During regular class time we usually analyze poetry, art, and songs. You will be tested periodically on both the assignments we do in class and the readings you should be completing at home. I will also be giving you homework assignments, similar to what we do in class, where you will be analyzing poetry and write a two page report on it".

I nod my head understanding the intensity level of the course. I quickly look over to Spencer and see a smug look on her face. _She doesn't think I can do it…_ Turning back to the teacher he gives me a small smile before saying "Oh, I'm by the way". He then asks the rest of the class to turn in their reports. After collecting all the reports from the class he turns back to me.

"I can't penalize you for being new, but we do have a test coming up in two days. Have you ever read _Lord of the Flies?_ "

"Yes. I have".

"Ok, we usually have discussion once all reports are handed in. Can you give me your thoughts on the book?"

"Thoughts?" I said becoming slightly nervous.

"Yes. It could be on anything. I just want to see where you are". I look down at my desk biting my lip. In the corner of my eye I could see Spencer watching me intently.

Looking back up at Mr. Fitz I finally respond "I guess Golding's idea of innocence and propriety not withstanding isolation from society". He gestures for me to continue. "When the boys arrived on the island they were the picture of innocence and perfection. From the way they wanted to create order to the way they assigned specific individuals to specific tasks. But as we continue the book we delve more into Golding's idea of darkness in man's heart. The once prim and proper boys become savages. They kill each other and blame a beast for disappearances that they were the cause of. I think when Golding referred to darkness in man's heart he is referring to the darkness that is in all of us. A darkness we are all born with and how under certain conditions this darkness can cultivate itself and completely encompass us".

When I finally finish my analysis I see the whole class looking at me with shocked expressions though Mr. Fitz had a look of respect rather than surprise. He gave me another smile before saying "Whose next?" The class went on discussing _Lord of the Flies_. As the period was coming to a close Mr. Fitz handed out _Night_ as well as a poem for homework. The bell rung and I followed Spencer out of class. Before she could get to far ahead of me I grabbed her arm.

"Did I pass your test?" She looks me with a unreadable expression.

"You're intelligent. I'll give you that, but it will take more than answering a question to get me to trust you". She turned around and walked away. I sighed before pulling out my schedule and going about finding my next class.

* * *

The day passed by slowly. All the teachers I had so far picked on me quite a bit to ensure I should be in their class. I had one more class with Spencer, AP Calc, but she sat away from me. I was now walking around trying to find the gym. I look back down at my schedule trying to make sense of the letters when I rammed into someone. An apology on the tip of my lips I look up to see Alison.

"Now I know you're doing this on purpose". She said laughing. _Such a beautiful laugh…_

Scratching the back of my neck as a small blush makes its way onto my face I let out a nervous chuckle before saying "Like I said, it's never a bad thing when you run into a beautiful girl". It was now her turn to blush. I bit my lip trying and failing to hold back my smile.

"So what class do you have now?" She said finally getting the courage to look back at me.

"Gym, but I have no idea where it is".

"Oh, I have gym too. I was on my way there to meet Hanna, Aria, and Spencer when you so graciously bumped into me". She teased. I playfully bump my hip into hers before speeding down the hallway.

"You don't even know where you're going". She half laughed/yelled after me. I slow down allowing her to catch up to me.

"Sorry". I say though the smirk on my face tells a different story. Shaking her head, with a large smile on her face, she comes closer to me. I instinctively move closer to her.

Before I could say anything more she gives me a little push before rushing off. I chase after her and we begin a short game of chasing each other around before the second bell rings. Realizing that were late Alison quickly guides me down the hall before turning right and going up the stairs. When we finally make it to the gym we see Spencer, Hanna and Aria already there in their gym clothing.

"What took you so long?" Aria asks.

"We got a little sidetracked". Alison she's says before motioning me to follow her into the locker room.

"Do you have a spare set of clothing?" She asks as we stop by her locker. I nod before taking out the gym clothes I packed earlier. She then led me to a secluded part of the locker room. I knew why I didn't want to change in front of her. _My scars…_ I wonder why she decides to change in such a secluded area. Maybe she's shy. Though a nagging feeling in the back of my head reminds me of the look in her eyes. The look I see everyday in the mirror. A feeling of dread washes over me and I can only hope I'm wrong.

"You finished?" I nod my head before remembering she can't see me and immediately walk over to her. She gives me a small smile before leading me back to her locker. "You can leave your stuff in here". I give her a grateful smile before piling my things into her locker. We then head out and join the rest of the class.

"All righty then. Now that everyone is here". He stops to shoot me and Alison a small glare. "We can finally begin. Today we will be playing soccer. I will split the class in half and you can choose amongst yourself what positions you want to play". I smile knowing I had an immediate advantage. He then moves down the middle effectively splitting the class. We then got jerseys. Alison, Hanna and I are on the same team; team green. While Spencer and Aria are on team yellow.

"Oh no". Hanna groans out looking annoyed. Alison has similar expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"We're not on the same team as Spencer".

"Soooooo…" I say not understanding the big deal.

"So! As much as I love her Spencer is a competitive nut job".

"It's just gym". I respond.

"Not to Spencer". She says walking to her position. Seeing Alison still annoyed I walk up to her and give her a playful push. She immediately smiles displaying her dimples.

 _Beautiful…_

"There, now that's much better". I say smiling along with her. She gives me a grateful look before going to her spot. Seeing no one coming my way I stay where I am. The whistle blows and the game begins.

The game starts with other team in possession of the ball. A blonde guy was running towards our goal before passing the ball to Spencer who scored for her team. They all cheered clapping Spencer on the back. Seeing who the threat on the other team was I prepared myself. Our goalie looked around for an open player. I came closer to him and he kicked the ball to me. Once it was in my possession I took off. Skillfully making my way across the field I kick the ball towards Alison. She managed to make it a little ways before Spencer came into her view. She kicked the ball back to me. Seeing a open shot I kicked the ball getting my team a point.

Once we were all back in our positions their goalie sent the ball flying to Spencer who charged down the field. I immediately went after her and easily stole the ball before making my way down the field scoring another goal. The game continued like is for the rest of the period before the whistle blew signaling the end of the game with us winning 6-2. Everyone on team gave me high fives, claps on the back and fist bumps. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around and was met with a glorious sight. A very sweaty Alison.

Her skin was glistening and flushed. Her shirt stuck to her as if it were a second skin showcasing her perfect curves. Her hair was completely mussed giving her that _I've been throughly fucked look._ Realizing I had a yet to meet her eyes I quickly look up only to see her biting her lip with a strange look on her face. _Lust?_ Before I could think about it further I was tackled from the side by an excited Hanna.

"How did you do that? You destroyed them? You didn't even need us? You ran there and back and there again and back an…" Alison's hand came over her mouth effectively quieting her. I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. Aria approached with an angry looking Spencer in tow.

Though before either could speak an arm found its way around my neck.

"So Ali whose your friend. She's hot". Said a smirking brunette boy.

"Her name is Emily and you should probably get your sweaty arm off of her". She said folding her arms and sending him a hard glare.

"She doesn't seem to mind". He gave me what I suppose he thought was a charming smile. "What do you say you and me hangout after school". Having enough of his bullshit I shake his arm from my shoulders.

"No thanks. You're not really my type". I say trying to walk away. He grabs my arm stopping me from walking any further. I clench my fist beginning to feel really annoyed.

"What do you mean I'm not your type. I've been told I'm the most fuckable guy in the school". He said with a large smirk.

"Noel just leave her alone". Alison said getting closer. Hanna, Spencer and Aria right behind her.

"Just because you've recently become Saint Alison doesn't mean that everyone else has to change". Her glare begins to crumble and she gets a far away look in her eyes. _Now I was pissed_. Seeing his hand still clenched around my arm I grab his wrist before twisting it back harshly though not hard enough to break it. He falls to his knees hissing in pain.

"Firstly, I do not want you. Nor will I ever want you. If you would've asked nicely I would have told you I prefer chicks over dicks. Secondly, no means no. Never… touch... me…again". I practically growl out the last part. "Lastly, apologize". He looks up at me opening his mouth.

"Not to me, to her". I said nodding towards Alison.

"I'm sorry". He spits out.

"That didn't feel heartfelt. Did that feel heartfelt to you guys?"

"Nope. Not at all". Hanna responds. I twist his arm even further. He lets out a pain filled groan before shouting apologies.

"That's better". I release him and he falls to the ground clutching his wrist.

"FIELDS!" The coach yells coming our way.

 _Fuck_

"Coach he w…" Alison started but the coach raised his hand signaling her to be quiet.

"You all". Pointing to Alison, Hanna, Aria and Spencer. "Leave and take him to the nurse". Alison looks reluctant to leave but I give her small smile letting her know I'm ok. She stares at me for another moment before finally going. I feel eyes on me and turn to see Spencer gazing at me with a new look in her eyes.

 _Respect…_

* * *

 **Alison**

I kept looking at the doors of the cafeteria hoping Emily would enter. After we dropped Noel off at the nurse. We changed, I left my locker open so Emily could get inside it, and came to the cafeteria occupying our usual table.

I didn't touch my food choosing instead to bite my lip as I continued my staring contest with the door. I was still a bit shocked by how Emily defended me. Though another part of me was giddy about finding out the she was interested in girls. Thinking about that sent me on a whole new path as I began remember how her shirt clung to her perfectly outlining her abs. I was getting lost in my daydream when a hand waving my face knocked me out of it.

"Alison did you hear a word I said?" Hanna asked.

"Sorry I was distracted". She just smirked.

"Well, while you were in la la land I was telling the table what everyone has been saying about Emily". She said after taking a sip of her drink.

"What? It's only been like twenty minutes. What could they possibly be talking about?"

"Well the whole school knows she interested in girls. That made a lot of girls happy and a lot of boys sad. Though one or two guys said she just hasn't had the right guy to show her how good it could be". I glare at her and she puts her hands up in surrender "Easy tiger. I'm just the messenger. Most people thinks she's a badass for standing up to Noel the way she did".

"So basically she became one of the most popular people in school on her first day here". Aria says from across Hanna.

"Basically. Oh there she is". I look up and see Emily entering the cafeteria. It gets quiet as people try to maintain their conversations while looking at Emily. She looks around for a second before seeing me and walking over. She sits down across from me and steals one of my fries.

"Are you alright? What did Coach do?" I ask concernedly.

"Well she made me join the soccer team". She said with cute smile. I couldn't help but return it. I open my mouth to respond but was rudely interrupted.

"You're Emily right?" Said an annoying voice that could only belong to _Britney_. After _it_ happened and I stepped down as HBIC Britney felt as head cheerleader it was her job to fill the role. Now she and her rowdy band of cheerleaders rule the school the way I used to. Looking at her I am almost feel grateful for what happened to me. _Almost._

"Yeah". Emily said before taking another one of my fries. She gives me a small smirk before turning back to Britney.

"I'm Britney Hill. You met the rest of my family on Friday". She said sitting down on table right next to Emily.

"Yes, your father mentioned you. I forgot he said you were around my age". She said conversationally. Almost as if she didn't want to talk to her but had to.

She smirked before leaning in "Most people think I'm older than I am". She gave her a wink. I grip the bench harshly and glare at her.

"Must be the wrinkles". Hanna says giving Britney her best smile. She just glared at Hanna before facing Emily again.

"I promised my father I would show around the school and Rosewood". Emily nods distractedly as she eats one of my chicken tenders.

Laughing I say "Are going to eat my whole lunch?" She gives me an adorable smile before picking up my drink and taking a sip. I just shake my head smiling so hard my cheeks begin to hurt. We just stare at one another before cough ruins the moment. I look up to see Britney still here and gazing at Emily expectingly.

"Did you mean now?" Emily asked.

"That would be great. I wouldn't want to make my father mad". She said taking Emily's hand and dragging her out of the cafeteria. Emily looks back at me with a apologetic look before continuing out the door.

"What a bitch". Hanna says. We all nod in unison. I look at the door one more time before digging into my half eaten meal.

* * *

 **Emily**

After a tiring day of following Britney and her friends I couldn't be happier to be home. As I didn't see lolo's or Maria's car in the driveway I knew I had the house to myself. I go upstairs to my room, strip myself of my clothes and get into the shower.

After about an half-an-hour I get out and put on some comfortable sweats and a T-Shirt. I find my journal and begin a new entry.

 _Dear Gracie,_

 _Today….. Today was ok. I can't remember the last time I smiled so much. I met someone. She's beautiful, extremely beautiful. You would tease me if you could see how stupid I get around her sometimes. And when she smiles I can't help but smile back. She has these lovely dimples that come out if you can get her to smile large enough. But she's broken…_

 _I can see it though she puts on a brave face. I haven't known her for long, barely a week, but I want to know her. I want to get closer to her. I want to learn everything I can about. Her favorite color. Her favorite movie. What she likes to eat. What makes her blush. I love doing that. But what I want to know most….. is who hurt her. And I want to protect her from them. But I start to think. Think about how I couldn't protect you and you were my….._

"Emmmyyyyy". Jacob runs up and tackles me reminding me so much of Hanna. I look up to see Maria smiling at the door before she closes it.

"Watcha doin". He ask looking down at my journal.

I hold him a bit tighter to me before responding "I'm writing a letter".

 _"_ To who?" He began tracing the writing with his finger.

"Your mommy". His brilliant blue eyes meet my dark brown. He stares at me for a second before nodding as if he's gained some big understanding. I go to question him a bit but he speaks before I can.

"Can we draw". I look at him for a moment more before writing a quick goodbye in my journal and go to retrieve my sketch pad. Scrolling to the last page I rip out page and give it to him. As he begins his drawing I start my own of him.

"How was your day?" I ask as the lines on the page begin to form into a face.

"I made a friend!" He said with a proud smile. I smile back.

"Really!" I try to say with just as much excitement. He giggles before nodding his head.

"Her name is Taylor. She told me I can come play at her house!" He said even more excited. I ruffle his hair before going back to finish my drawing.

About an hour later Maria calls us for dinner. I look down and see an exact copy of Jacob's smiling face on the page. Happy with the results I close my sketchbook and put it away. I look at Jacob who is looking at his drawing with a furrowed brow before picking up a purple marker and coloring something in. Seemingly satisfied with his work he looks up at me.

"Look Emmy it me, you, and mommy". He said pointing to each stick figure on the page. I pickup the picture and give him a watery smile.

"Wow Jakey this is a amazing picture. Is that my leather jacket?" I chuckle a bit seeing the top half of my body was covered in black. He nods smiling some more. I take the picture and walk to my board where I usually stick random notes or drawings. I take a thumbtack and stick the drawing to the board. I stare at the picture for a couple of seconds before picking Jacob up so we could get cleaned up for dinner.

* * *

After dinner I take Jacob upstairs and give him a bath. After he is finished I change him into some Sponge-bob pajamas and tuck him into bed.

"So what book do you want to read tonight buddy?" I ask while looking through all the children books.

"Can you sing song". I look at him as he snuggles with his stuffed wolf.

"You want me to sing". He nods as a tiny yawn escapes his mouth. I walk out of the room into my own and collect my guitar. I head back into his and sit at the foot of his bed.

"What song would you like sir?" I say with a mock British accent. He giggles a bit before responding "Mommy's song".

My throat tightens a bit as it does every time he mentions this song. "You know, your mommy used to make me sing this to her every night before she went to sleep". My hands then begin to strum a familiar tune.

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better_

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

 _For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

 _By making his world a little colder_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

 _Hey Jude, don't let me down_

 _You have found her, now go and get her_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

 _You're waiting for someone to perform with_

 _And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_

 _The movement you need is on your shoulder_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her under your skin_

 _Then you'll begin to make it_

 _Better better better better better better, oh_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

I stop my strums when I see Jacob peacefully asleep. Leaning over I kiss his forehead before quietly exciting his room. My grip on the neck of the guitar tightens as flashes of images and memories come to the forefront of my mind.

 _"You know Emmy one day you'll be able to play too". I look up excitedly._

 _"Really!"_

 _"Yup, but for now it's time to go to bed". He said walking towards the door._

 _"Goodnight Emmy"._

 _"Night daddy". He then looks at the other side of the room._

 _"Goodnight Gracie"._

 _"Night daddy…"_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone :) I hope you're all having a wonderful day and to my fellow Americans Happy Fourth of July. Independence. Independence. Independence. Independence. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited the story it means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Any mistakes you see are my own as I do not have a beta. And lastly, may we all have a moment of silence for Elie Wiesel. He was an amazing man and will be thoroughly missed. Thank you for your time :)**


End file.
